


Since day one ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Nialla… I może to dokładnie to, czego potrzebuje. (Lub to, gdzie Zayn jest całkowitym dupkiem, a Niall nie może się powstrzymać od zakochania w nim.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since day one ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Since Day One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694640) by [uhmziall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmziall/pseuds/uhmziall). 



  - Podobają mi się twoje włosy. – Zayn powiedział zwyczajnie, gdy przechodził, nie wiedząc, że serce Nialla po prostu opadło do jego stóp.

  - Dzięki, Zayn – odpowiedział, starając się nie skompromitować.

  - Dzięki, Zayn. – Zayn przedrzeźnił go irlandzkim akcentem, sprawiając, że policzki Nialla spłonęły rumieńcem.

  - Jesteś dupkiem – syknął przez zęby, przerzucając plecak przez ramię.

            Oczywiście, nie miał tego na myśli. Nigdy nie miał. Jasne, Zayn może być debilem, ale najpiękniejszym w swoim gatunku. (Przynajmniej w myślach Nialla).

            Zayn uśmiechnął się, a skóra wokół jego oczu się zmarszczyła.

  - Tak, ale wiedziałeś to od pierwszego dnia!

            Niall poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności się rozpływają, gdy Zayn opuścił klasę, zostawiając go stojącego samego i oniemiałego.

            Zayn był frajerem. Był jednym z tych frajerów, którzy mają nową dziewczynę każdego tygodnia, ale z zabójczym uśmiechem. Jednym z tych frajerów, którzy wyśmiewali nauczycieli, ale miał melodyczny śmiech. Był jednym z  _tych_  chłopców. Niall, z drugiej strony, był cichy. Był w orkiestrze szkolnej i był dobrym uczniem, miał zamkniętą grupę przyjaciół i to wszystko. Nie był głośny i wstrętny jak Zayn, był tylko „tym dziwnym dzieciakiem o imieniu Niall”.

            To wydarzyło się w pierwszym semestrze. Niall i Zayn mieli razem zajęcia z historii, ich pierwsze wspólne zajęcia, odkąd Niall się przeniósł. Niall znał Zayna, oczywiście, kto nie znał? Chociaż, Zayn nie miał pojęcia kim, do cholery, jest ten irlandzki dzieciak siedzący obok niego.

_\- Cześć stary, jestem Niall. – Niall praktycznie się trząsł, rzeczywiście rozmawiając z tym dzieciakiem. Ale nie mógł  być taki zły, prawda?_

_\- Jesteś Irlandczykiem. – Było wszystkim, co Zayn powiedział, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę na panią Roberts._

_\- A ty jesteś dupkiem, ale nie zamierzałem tego komentować. – Niall poczuł, jak jego niepokój odpływa, zastąpiony falą pewności. Kim ten dzieciak myśli, że jest?_

_Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Zayn się uśmiechnął._

_\- Dobra obserwacja, Sherlocku._

            Niall zdecydował (po godzinach próbowania przekonania siebie, że wciąż nienawidzi tego chłopaka), że lubił uśmiech Zayna, zwłaszcza, kiedy był jego powodem. Tego semestru raczej się zbliżyli, a chociaż nie rozmawiali za bardzo poza zajęciami z historii, Niall brał wszystko, co mógł dostać.

            W drugim semestrze usiedli obok siebie na naukach ścisłych, ich kolejnych wspólnych zajęciach. Można powiedzieć, że Niall był co najmniej podekscytowany.

  - Horan! Wychodzisz czy co? – Szorstki ton doktora Ebyna wyrwał Niall z jego wspomnienia. Oczy nauczyciela wpatrywały się w drzwi i Niall poczuł, jak gorąco uderza w jego policzki.

  - Er… Przepraszam, proszę pana, to już się nie powtórzy.

            Niall bawił się sznurkiem od kaptura, gdy wybiegł z sali, pędząc do stołówki. Jego oczy odnalazły natychmiast jego stolik, już słysząc głośny śmiech Louisa, rozpływający się w powietrzu.

  - Siema, dzieciaki.

            Jasne, Niall może być cichy w klasie, ale zupełnie inną historią jest to, jak zachowuje się przy przyjaciołach. Louis i Harry zaczęli szybko mówić, przekrzykując się nawzajem, by Niall usłyszał ich historie. „Och, mój Boże, więc Megan—nie, Louis, muszę mu powiedzieć o Kyle’u—ale Harry, wszyscy już—zamknij się, Lou, on powiedział–” Liam i Niall podzielili ostrożne spojrzenia, w milczeniu debatując o tym, kto tym razem im przerwie. Niall skinął głową na Liama, a starszy chłopak westchnął.

  - W porządku, w porządku! Rozumiemy, przerwijcie to. I żadnych „ale”!

            Niall nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu; jego grupa przyjaciół była zdecydowanie dziwna. Louis i Harry westchnęli, pokonani, zanim skupili się jednocześnie na Niallu. To przyprawiło go o ciarki.

  - Więc, Niall. – Louis wycedził, sprawiając, że Niall zastanawiał się, jaką psotę dowcipniś grupy miał w zanadrzu. – Jak się masz ty i kochaś?

            Niall skrzywił się na pseudonim, który Louis nadał Zaynowi, kiedy odkrył jego zauroczenie.

  - Zaje-kurwa-biście, Lou, kochanie. Jak się masz ty i Cherry Lips? – Niall wyszczerzył się, kiedy policzki obojga, Louisa i Harry’ego, zalały się czerwienią. – O tak, nie zadzieraj z Niallatorem. Nie wybrałem życia jako bandyta, chłopaki, to życie wybrało mnie.

            Okej, więc może Niall jest zupełnie inną  _półką_ , kiedy jest ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

—

  - Bm, C, E, F#… – Niall mamrotał do siebie akordy, zapisując je na ramieniu jakimś czarnym długopisem, który znalazł na boisku zeszłego wieczora. Idealna sekwencja akordów zawsze przychodziła do niego, kiedy chodził z roztargnieniem po korytarzach. Tak po prostu działa głowa Nialla.

            Ciąg przypadkowych akordów zatrzymał się, kiedy wszedł w jakiegoś kolesia.

  - Och! Przepraszam, stary, nie patrzyłem gdzie id… och, hej, Zayn.

            Niall zarumienił się (ale znowu, kiedy Niall się nie rumienił?), kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to na Zayna wpadł.

            Zayn zachichotał, sięgając do paczki papierosów wystających z tylnej kieszeni.

  - Hej Niall, w drodze na próbę zespołu? – Oczy Zayna rozświetliły się, choć Niall wiedział, że tylko żartobliwie się droczy.

            Niall zaczął iść dalej, czując satysfakcję, gdy Zayn podążył tuż za nim.

  - Nie, to jest tylko w poniedziałki i w środy. Idę do domu. – Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach otworzył drzwi wejściowe szkoły dla Nialla, sprawiając, że ten zachichotał. – Co za gentleman, Malik.

            Chociaż pragnienie, by spojrzeć w czekoladowe oczy Zayna było przytłaczające, Niall zmusił się, by tego nie robić, bo inaczej zatraciłby się i wyszedł na głupka. Zayn, oczywiście, nie stracił wątku.

  - Tylko dla ludzi takich jak ty, Horan. Więc, idziesz na nogach czy co?

            Typowy Zayn, zawsze przechodzący do sprawy bez zawahania. Coś, o co Niall zawsze był zazdrosny, nawet, kiedy był młodszy.

  - Tak, moja mama powiedziała, że nie dostanę samochodu aż do następnego roku. Gdzie ty idziesz?

            Niall był zaskoczony, że Zayn wciąż szedł z nim, byli już poza terenem szkoły.

  - Ja – zaczął Zayn, a jego oczy rozświetliły się jak lampki na choinkę – zamierzam zabrać cię na przygodę.

            Niall zatrzymał się.

  - Przygodę, tak? Skąd wiesz, że się zgodzę? – Figlarny ton wdarł się do jego głosu i nawet Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy.

  - Ponieważ… – Zayn zrobił krok bliżej, pochylając się naprawdę blisko do ucha Nialla. – Przygody ze mną są najlepsze.

            Niall zadrżał na gorący oddech Zayna, muskający jego szyję, ale nim mógł zareagować, Zayn odsunął się, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy sprawdzeniem, czy Niall za nim podążał. Oczywiście, że Niall szedł za nim. Niall poszedłby za Zaynem wszędzie.

            Szli obok siebie w komfortowej ciszy przez kilka minut; jedynym dźwiękiem były conversy Nialla, szurające o chodnik. Zayn prowadził go w dół kilka uliczek, zanim Niall domyślił się dokładnie gdzie zmierzają – do Lasu.

            Kiedy Niall po raz pierwszy przeprowadził się do Bradford w ósmej klasie, Louis (który był jego pierwszym przyjacielem w mieście), zabrał go natychmiast do Lasu. To coś jak piękna, mała polana. Ma mnóstwo płaczących wierzb, z gałęziami zwisającymi uroczo nad ścieżkami, rzucając cień na przechodzących ludzi. Jest staw po lewej i porzucona huśtawka po prawej stronie. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego nazwano to Lasem, kiedy prawdopodobnie powinno być nazwane Wierzbą czy coś, ale to najpiękniejsze miejsce w całej Anglii, według opinii Nialla.

            Lodowaty śnieg skrzypiał pod ich stopami, zanim Zayn w końcu przerwał ciszę, prowadząc go do jednej z kilku rozrzuconych, odrapanych ławek po bokach ścieżki.

  - Przychodziłem tu zawsze z tatą, kiedy byłem młodszy. Siedzieliśmy na huśtawce i obserwowaliśmy pływające łabędzie w stawie, a on zawsze opowiadał mi, jak poznał moją matkę. Wiesz co sprawiło, że się w niej zakochał?

            Niall siedział obok Zayna, a ich ramiona się dotykały. Oczy starszego chłopaka wyglądały tak miło, a jego głos był tak delikatny. Niall nigdy wcześniej nie widział tej strony złego chłopca i to sprawiło, że jego umysł zgąbczał na myśl o tym, że Zayn mógłby być kiedykolwiek skrzywdzony.

            Zayn podniósł głowę, patrząc Niallowi w oczy. Powoli podniósł rękę, łapiąc jego brodę.

  - Tata powiedział, że to nie wygląd mamy sprawiał, że była piękna, to jej osobowość. – Broda Nialla była ciepła, gdzie spoczęły palce Zayna, wysyłając mrowiące uczucie w dół kręgosłupa. Jego niebieskie oczy zatrzepotały, kiedy Zayn pochylił się, a jego ciepły oddech owiał mgłą myśli Nialla. – Wiesz co, Niall? Twój wygląd jest piękny, tak. Ale twoja osobowość? Twój śmiech? Twój uśmiech? To one, one sprawiły, że się w tobie zakochałem.

            A potem, miękkie usta Zayna były na tych spierzchniętych Nialla, a płatki śniegu krążyły w powietrzu i białe kropki śniegu utknęły między rzęsami Zayna, a Niall nawet nie dbał o to, czy jego wybielone włosy zmieszały się dziwnie ze śniegiem, czuł się doskonale zadowolony, ponieważ  _ZaynZaynZayn_.

            Och, Boże, ponieważ Zayn był  _tak_  piękny, kiedy Niall otworzył oczy.

  - Niall? – Zayn szepnął, pozbawiony tchu, w blade wargi Nialla, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się na koszulce chłopaka.

  - Tak, Zayn?

            Oczy Zayna spotkały się z tymi Nialla, sprawiając, że ten chciał utonąć w pięknie Zayna.

  - Niall, jesteś taki piękny.

            Oddech Nialla utknął w gardle, gdy pochylił się ku ciepłocie ciała Zayna, muskając ustami jego szyję.

  - Zayn? Jesteś, uh, dupkiem.

            Zayn zachichotał, zanim łagodnie ułożył dłoń z tyłu głowy Nialla, miażdżąc wargami jego usta. Zayn wsunął język do ust Nialla na krótką sekundę, wywołując westchnięcie u młodszego chłopaka, gdy nagle się odsunął. Zayn pocałował nos Nialla, zanim wsunął dłoń w tę należącą do irlandzkiego chłopaka.

  - Wiedziałeś to od pierwszego dnia.


End file.
